Legend of Groose
by Ittybit
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword from point of view of the series' best and most-developed-in-one-game character; Groose. Watch a hero in disguise as he, with a few others, puts his hand in prophecy.
1. Beginning

_**A/N: Back in the writing spirit! Just in time to write about my favorite Zelda character ever. Say it with me. I'll finish this one. I'll finish this one. I'll finish this one...**_

* * *

"Cawlin..."

Silence.

"Hey, Cawlin..."

Silence.

**"Shortie, get your butt out here,"** I demanded of my blue-haired friend.

"Geez, you don't have to yell..." Cawlin grumbled as he silently crept from his room.

"Apparently, I did, seeing that you wouldn't get out here otherwise," I growled, sleeking back my fiery hair. "Get Stritch and meet me at the... pen."

After unhappily agreeing, Cawlin fetched the blonde stick and I sneaked up the stairs and out the only unlocked door leading to the night air. Despite my impressive brawn, my stealth could not be beat. Crawling under windows as to not be seen, I reached the nearest jump platform and whistled as silently as possible. Catching attention of the Night-Knights would not end well for me tonight.

The short time before my bird appeared was, as usual, exhilarating. The wind that whistled past my night clothes, caressing my face as I dove never got old. Gently grabbing my Loftwing's primaries as he appeared beneath me, we took flight in search for a certain oh-so-special bird whose flame-like feathers shouldn't be too difficult to find in the dead of the night.

For a few minutes, I simply kept low near the clouds and scanned the night air for my prey. Soon enough, the bright bird came into view, flying aimlessly. It was waiting for a sound that, if all goes right, it shouldn't be able to respond to in due time.

Because it was merely drifting, it didn't take much to appear just behind the bird. Guiding my Loftwing upward, I was a few feet above the crimson creature when I jumped.

Though all had been silent up until this point, I hadn't accounted for the birds reaction to my landing. It screeched and squawked, and if it kept this up long enough, I could be noticed and punished.

That would be far too much of a shame, given what would happen tomorrow otherwise... Being alone with her... _what could a 'congratulations' hold?_

I snapped back to reality because of a certain stupid aviary being's pathetic attempt at shaking it's latest assailant. It wiggled and darted around as I fumbled with the buckle on it's collar. Upon finally detaching the collar from it's neck, I dove off and whistled, feeling as though the hardest part of my mission was completed, happy to have not seemingly attracted any knights' attention.

Once I landed on my Loftwing I took to cross in front of the fiery bird's sight, waving the brown collar with a smirk. It took the bait as I gladly raced to Skyloft, an angry, flaming creature hot on my tail.

I smoothy rolled to the ground after jumping, aiming for a patch of land that is only reachable from the sky or a closed-off cave. I ran into a large indent in a wall that was hand-created by me a few nights before, dropping the collar on the ground and scurrying to the side as the Loftwing dive-bombed the ground. I was admittedly grateful as Stritch and Cawlin immediately appeared behind me with long, wooden planks and string. They sloppily slammed the planks across the entrance as the bird tried to pound it's way out.

"Stand here," Stritch panted as he pathetically fended of the birds jabs.

Snorting, I took his place and held there with no effort. Just like leaning against a normal wall. As the oddly strong Cawlin and I stood our ground, wanting to cover our ears because of the damn bird's screeches, Stritch tied the planks in place. He says he knows what he's doing because of bug-traps. He has some weird affinity for bugs. He says they're treasures. I say he's crazy.

Anyway, within a minute or so, the bird was trapped with no hope for escape.

"I can't help but ask, Groose," Stritch stared as he scratched the back of his head, "when will you let this bird go?"

I frowned in annoyance, because I knew what he was really asking. _Will_ you let it go?

"I'm gonna let it go after I win the ceremony, of course. I'm not _heartless."_

* * *

The three of us made it back to our room unnoticed just before the sun began to rise. When I got to my room, I changed into some daytime clothes, my stomach rumbling all the way. At precisely four-thirty I walked down the hallway to the dining hall, Stritch and Cawlin following. This is a daily occurrence.

I grabbed some fruit from the barrels and sat, the two other decent-in-any-way knights-to-be sitting across from me.

"So, Groose," Cawlin chirped with a bite of apple in his mouth, "how'd you do it?"

I looked up in confusion. What a broad question.

"You know. Capture Link's Loftwing."

I smiled. This story could be a movie, should it not get me jailed. I began to describe my efforts; the dangerous search, life-risking contact with the rabid bird-brain. "...and you guys waiting at the waterfall finished the deal; he was stuck in that pen for good."

We had a good laugh when suddenly Cawlin had a look of surprise, pointing at the door. I turned, fearing Link or, even worse, Zelda, but was greeted with some weak little shrew tip-toeing towards the door. Immediately, the three of us rose, cornering the stick against the wall. Had he gotten out, we'd be done-for.

"Hey," what's the guy's name? Ah, "Fleck." Makes sense. As an obstacle, that's all he is. "Where, exactly, are you going?"

The guy practically wet himself as he stuttered a response along the lines of "I-I-I w-was j-ju, uh-" before I interrupted with a firm threat.

"Because it looks like you have secrets that you're just _dying _to share. But secrets don't make friends, do they?" Did I use that phrase right? Ah, whatever. I'm sure mine makes more sense. "And you really need those, don't you? So why don't you just pretend you don't have a secret? Maybe the shrimp'll make a friend today."

The three of us laughed. When the laughter died down, I made sure to look stern with my parting words. "If you _do _share some newly-learned secret today about a certain bird, I'll make sure _you _can never ride _yours _again, either." I took a step back and, nodding, Fleck stumbled out the door.

* * *

Seeing as this morning should be pretty frikkin' uneventful until the Wing Ceremony, I decided to gain back that hour or so of sleep I lost catching that bird. My dreams are all weird, with no real substance. One a few weeks ago included Skyloft merely being an enormous bird's tongue. Another showed a large bug carrying a smaller one in a cage. The one last night, though, had some creepy old lady telling me something about one day putting my hand in fate... too. Didn't know what she was talking about. It wasn't really that freaky, but for some reason I awoke completely shaken.

In any case, I could not return to my blissful sleep because of the dream, so I decided to get to the ceremony early.

After ten minutes or so, the ceremony was to start, but the day looked too normal. Zelda wasn't here, nor was that feeble friend of hers. Just as I began to question what was going on, though, Cawlin appeared with Stritch just behind.

"Groose," he shouted, panting. "They're pushing the ceremony back so Link's bird could be found..."

That gave me a start. What? I'm sure Zelda's the reason behind this. I frowned. She wouldn't have done that for me...

"Ah, well," I muttered. "So, what? They can't push it back forever. That bird's in a nice secluded spot, too. They wont find it. Everything... will be alright."

Cawlin obviously didn't believe that I was completely not bothered by this. "You seem stressed. Need a massage?"

I smiled. "Sounds good, boys!"

Of course, a good massage can't last long without Stritch hinting that he needs one. Geez.

"...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

...I'm not massaging you, Stritch. Deal with it. "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" I got the worst of it, you know. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

Suddenly, the two of them stood, so I did so, stretching out and turning to see what they were oggling at.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the dumb kid, shaken, probably looking for his bird. "Whoa! Link! So, uh... yeah. Just how long you been standing there?" Instead of answering, the kid just stared with what I'm guessing was supposed to look like anger. Talk about rude. "What's your problem, anyway? Oh, wait... I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading "Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!""

The boys snickered as I circled around the shrimp. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." I stopped circling and glared him down. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice, Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second. ...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't _imagine _what could have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

"...give him back." He muttered, looking down. The baby looked like he might cry. Pathetic.

"I've got _no idea _what you're talking about." Bring it home, Groosey. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float though life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" came a voice that, at the moment, had the odd power to fill me to the brim with joy and chill me to the bone at the same time.

"Oh. Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's... uh..." I stuttered as she drew near, drawing a fragrance that sent my brain into a twist. She pointed and started yelling, but all I heard was my name. I could only focus on her eyes, the color of that rare time you get to see between the evenings and night, where you look back on wonders and look forward to rest. They were beautiful. Her golden hair shone with the sun, wh-

Wait. Has she been talking all this time?

"Yeah... I suppose..." I said, hoping that answer would suffice, but her gorgeous eyes bored into mine and I mumbled nonsense as I tried to regain my thoughts. Finally, I realized that I wasn't making anything better. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, okay?"

There was no response as the three of us headed towards the close-by jumping dock. I turned and waved. "OK, we're outta here, boys! Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race. That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor."

As I jumped, I thought some things over as I whistled. I didn't just make myself look like a total idiot in front of Zelda. They can't find that bird. _I will win._

I will win, I thought as I flew to who-cares-where. I will win.


	2. The Calm

To test just how ready I am for the race, I decided to shake Cawlin and Stritch. Also, I just wanted to be alone. It didn't take long; a little over five minutes, maybe, but I didn't feel like returning to Skyloft just yet. Not like I'm gonna miss the race.

Of course, if they somehow manage to find that stupid bird, I'm sure they wont hold up for _me. _

Stop it. Zelda cares about me, I know it. People pull all kinds of stuff when they're around people they care about. For example, I become a freakin' chronic liar. I guess Zelda becomes... cold. While around that Link kid, she's her normal self. Sweet, kind, caring.

Yeah, that's it.

She cares.

My thoughts were interrupted by something that surprised me deeply; a slightly painful crack and splat on my face. In surprise, I looked up to see Cawlin and Stritch circling overhead.

"Sorry, Groose!" Cawlin called. "You weren't answering me!" He then started yelling something else but I suddenly got an idea as I wiped whatever he just threw at me out of my hair. Knowing they'd follow, I quickly turned around, heading towards Skyloft.

On my way there, I passed the island my father resides on. Secluded in some cloud-looking cloudy things that aren't really clouds, he lives there, alone, but in a house with three beds. Every once in a while, I stop by and stay with my dad, simply because it appears he might need the company. That's what the second bed is for. The other one is for my mother. She passed away years ago.

I miss her, of course. She was amazing. She had a way of making people feel like everything was alright, even in the worst of times. She helped those in need, and did everything she could to complete a task she's been asked of. So loyal, you know? The kind of relative you're proud of. She was a good friend.

As Stritch and Cawlin passed behind me, I could tell that they were still oblivious to the whereabouts of my father's home, as I am to theirs. That's how it works.

I landed near the Bazaar and waited for the other two to land.

"What was _that, _Cawlin? That you threw at me?" I asked in confusion and a bit of anger.

"Sorry, again, about that. An egg. Makes for a nifty weapon when those rock plant things try to spit pebbles at me," Cawlin responded.

"Where'd it come from?" Stritch asked.

"Uh..," Cawlin pondered. "Do you really want to know?"

Our conversation was halted by a yell of joy from inside the Bazaar. I ran in to see what the deal was.

"What's going on?" I asked Keet, who was having coffee at a table.

"You haven't heard? Link found his bird! I'm so excited to see who'll win this year," he cheered with an annoying bout of joy.

"W-what?" Cawlin yelled.

Stepping in front of him, I said "Great news!" with a bit of sarcastic joy.

Keet was oblivious, continuing. "I know! I would tell the folks at the Lumpy Pumpkin, but I don't want to miss the race!" Good, I guess. Why does every piece of news have to become public to the rest of the sky? Whatever.

Annoyed, and uncaring for Keet's love of that old folks' home, I walked out of the bazaar. Cawlin and Stritch followed.

"What are we gonna do?" Stritch asked as soon as we were out of hearing range of any townsfolk.

"_I'm _gonna win the race, of course. I could beat that shrimp any day. Just being cautious. In any case, I have an idea."

Eager for another one of my brilliant plans, their ears perked right up. I wondered if Cawlin would be up for this. Maybe Stritch, too.

"Throw your eggs at Link during the race! It's not technically unfair given that, just like in an actual situation, we're using our resources to get our goal!"

My great idea and reasoning was greeted with enthusiastic responses and praise. Cawlin agreed, and I was suddenly more confident, as far as winning goes. I know, I know. That doesn't make sense given that I'd _obviously _win against the little twerp no matter the case. I like to take caution. It's one of my many great features as a person. Soon, Zelda will see that one, too.

Telling Cawlin and Stritch to wait where the race would start, I jogged across town, to the water, where I could wash my hair of that eggy stuff. While feeling my hair in the cool water, I couldn't help but note how good I would look, had that Crimson Loftwing come to _me. _I mean, not only would I make the flame effect actually menacing, but the bird matches my hair. I was supposed to have one of those. I know it.

I walked to the lighthouse knowing the race would start soon, now that Link found his stupid bird. I don't get that kid. He hardly ever flies despite the fact that the academy will need him to someday. Talk about selfish. Also, all he ever really does is hang out in the Sparring Hall, messing with a sword. Why would he ever even need to know how to use one? He's wasting life and air. That's all he ever really seems to do. That, and annoy Zelda all the time. He's always following her around. I'm sure she's sick of it by now.

It wasn't long that the three of us waited for the race to begin before he waltzed up, hauling an imaginary boat of confidence behind him.

And Zelda.

They exchanged a few words before Zelda ran away. He probably scared her off. Well done, jerk.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!" I shouted, immediately earning a look of irritation from my bird-brained peer. I built up my anger in my thoughts and, suddenly, I let it all out. "Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff."

Of course, he didn't respond, so I continued.

"We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" This guy really gets me mad. Now, really shouting, I said "You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. "Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends. We go everywhere together." Ugh! ...You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?"

I could hear shortie and stick talking behind me, but I ignored them.

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up that little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of Goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that sailcloth. When I heard she made it herself, man, there was no way I was gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me."

I turned around, didn't want to let his face screw up my thoughts. "Oh yes, that sailcloth- Zelda's sailcloth- will be mine," I snickered. "Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it. Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then, Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us... It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real. I can... I can see it..." The sun shines down on just the two of us, not a sound in the sky, just the beauty, and the winner. Her eyes shine...

It's come to my attention that Cawlin and Stritch are freaking the hell out. "Right behind you!"

"WHAT? Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-" I say, before I realize what this scene reminds me of. Oh, no.

I turn, and OF COURSE, see Zelda. Where does she _come_ from?

"Care to explain just what you meant by "our special moment alone"?" her wind-chime voice demanded. There's that care/anger again.

"I... uh, nothing big really. Just... Just..." Change the subject. "Link!" Good job. "Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" And there's the lying/caring. "Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." With that, I decided I've poured enough gasoline in this forest and sauntered to where the race would start.

* * *

The ceremony started with the four of us lined up was we watched some birds fly around with some colored fairy dust or whatever. Who cares? Let's _go. _Owlan stood next to Gaepora and began to speak.

"Your attention, please. At last, we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. remember to call your bird promptly once you dive off the edge."

Thanks, headmaster DUHH.

"Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but, do you need to hear them again?" The four of us declined. "Excellent. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the statue of the goddess."

Yes, that statue. One reason I don't think Zelda should play the goddess. The statue isn't pretty enough.

"I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by... The lovely Zelda!"

Her introduction brought a smile of hers that melted my heart. I mean, look at her. Blushing. How adorable. Her eyes glow, even after she's been introduced, and her cheeks stay red long after. When she's inside, sometimes her hair is a bit darker looking, too. Not like, brown, but like strawberry blonde. Wait, Mr. Duh's been talking.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" he yelled, scaring me just a bit. What did I do? "All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!

...

...

...

GO!"


	3. Broken, Missing

As the race began, I was surprised at our immediate synchronization; not only did we all pretty much jump at the same time, but our whistles were harmonic. Among the sandy colored clouds and blue sky, the golden bird and shining statue were easy to distinguish, fortunately.

I figured it'd be easy to keep track of the thing; at least one of us should know where it is at all times, I liked to think.

My immediate beginning action was to go high up, where the sun wasn't in the way of my sight. Also, diving down on the bird seems like the easiest course as it may not see you coming and you're at top speed.

I surveyed the field for a good time to dive. Cawlin was a couple dozen meters below the bird, having a hard time climbing up. I couldn't see Stritch anywhere, and Link was just a few meters behind the bird, reaching.

I couldn't help but notice that Link wasn't on his bird right. Of course, it's to get the statue, but something about it struck me as odd.

To evade capture by the flaming bird's idiot owner, the statue bird took a sharp dive downwards, where Cawlin was in it's reach. I stopped circling and dove like the yellow bird did, but sharper. My bird was practically completely vertical as I flew. While going down, I glanced at Link, who seemed to be having some sort of a struggle. His stupid bird wasn't following orders or something and the kid was hardly hanging on. Again, there was something about the dynamic that was off, something bothersome.

The yellow bird was in front of me and trying for height, so I performed a vertical U-curve, successfully placing me behind the yellow bird. As I came up behind it, suddenly the yellow was replaced by a deep crimson, beneath Link, who oddly had his hands close to his chest while holding on to the collar, and barely had his eyes open, as if bracing for something.

I realized then that, floating around as if daydreaming like a wimp as he always does, this type of hardcore flying is pretty much new to him. So how did he get in front of me?

Damn.

He didn't.

That bird's doing all the work! He's not even controlling it, really. He doesn't know what he's doing, but the bird sure as hell does.

As if suddenly realizing where he is, Link snapped up and reached for the statue, as the bird glided smoothly despite the kid's only form of contact with his bird being his feet on it's saddle and hand on it's neck for balance.

This victory- and, let's face it, all I've worked for for quite a while- was almost taken away from me by this kid, who's actions _had _to be considered some form of cheating, when I decided if he wont, at least I'll have some initiative.

"Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory?" I yelled as I dove beneath him, jerking up harshly and causing his bird to spaz out and jerk to the right and mine to lose major altitude.

"Yeah! You heard him! Let's see how you fly with egg on your face," said my new best friend Cawlin who pulled a stash of eggs and prepared for some splattage.

Smiling, I continually lifted my bird higher to survey the field again, as I had lost the yellow bird completely. Circling once again, I saw Cawlin deter Link quite a bit, hurling an egg in his direction every time he (or should I say his bird?) even set his sights on the statue, who I now saw swerving confusingly among the five million or so random rocks scattered about. Each egg would either hit him or his bird, slowing down progress in obvious ways, or caused him to swerve in a minor detour, which is better than nothing. Stritch was waiting behind a rock for capture, stalling on his bird somehow. That guy's weird.

I saw the bird aiming for a certain rock, one that was like a sphere, but split in half so that someone could fit through the middle. If I began diving now, I could catch the statue from above, going through the middle of the sphere, catching it by surprise and earning victory with such wit. Of course, I began my hasty descent. I oddly didn't see anyone else on the way down and was worried that no one would see such a cunning win, but figured that wasn't all important. They'll all know soon.

I passed the first random floating rock in this small field of such rocks, and the yellow bird was about to make it's rounds under the sphere when said rock blocked my view of it. I was in the middle of the half-spheres and when I saw the beak and my hand I knew success was in the bag.

I reached, straining several muscles but ignoring them when my hand was mere inches from the statue.

That was when the statue was suddenly violently ripped off of the bird, going in the opposite direction. I recognized the hand.

Whistles blew loudly from far off Skyloft, momentarily causing my bird to perch on the closest rock. Narrowly avoiding collision with the winner, it dove up and perched on the rock.

I could vaguely feel my jaw begin to hurt from being open so wide, my eyes watering a bit because the dust was getting into them but I couldn't bring myself to close them.

I could feel my companions hesitantly perched on rocks behind me, but not a sound was heard.

And I could feel my heart break as the champion bird flew towards Skyloft with my future.

* * *

The few minutes before our birds were ordered to return to Skyloft simply sucked. From strain and loss, everything was aching. I witnessed a pink figure gleefully dive onto Link's bird whom I have fear to put a name to.

When they finally did blow the high-pitched whistle, my bird's quick movement towards Skyloft felt odd in place; it felt as though the bird- and everything- should simply be slow. I don't know... like everything should be going in slow motion as my future crashes though the clouds to the nothingness below.

I'm not going to be a knight this year? What will I say to my dad? What will Zelda think of my losing to such an imp? I could already feel the pain of seeing Link in this year's Knight outfit of whatever color it shall be.

Well... at least Zelda's still here. And with Link always off doing Knight things (yeah right. Like that kid will take the responsibilities seriously), I can spend more time with her.

Maybe it'll be alright after all.

As my bird landed and the three of us were dropped off at the dock where we began, I saw Karane. She was looking at me with solemn eyes. She knew what this meant to me.

"Groose..," she whispered sadly, and I suddenly realized all eyes were on me.

Well, of course. Over the past few months of training, each day, I made it more and more painfully obvious that I wanted this win more than anything in the world, that I could never lose to that one who never seems to have his head on straight. And now, it's as if the impossible has occurred and they simply wanted to see my reaction.

I was about to say something like "Well, that was unexpected" or even bring up the boy's odd way of winning without doing a damn thing, but when I opened my mouth I could only feel a lump in my throat.

That was when I decided that was enough. I didn't need to hear any post-race "You did your best"s or any thing of the sort. So after merely staring at the excruciatingly silent crowd for possibly thirty seconds, I made a quick stride for the academy and my room.

And no one stopped me.

* * *

Upon reaching my room, I dove onto my bed, expecting to drift to a restless sleep of nightmares and fear of the year to come; shame, boredom and more shame. But instead, I did something I simply hadn't expected; I began to cry.

I wasn't whining or pounding my fists or anything stupid of the sort but merely silent tears fell onto my cover in a seemingly endless rain.

I had a hard time wrapping my head around what had just occurred.

You see, I often heard Zelda speaking, whether from disdain or worry, of the kid's inability to fly correctly. Saying that he's always daydreaming, never really practices. You could be his mother, but you can't deny the fact that that's true. But in that race, I realized what had happened and I feel as though it is simply unfair. Being a knight is about the well control of your bird in possibly harmful situations. Not hiding in it's feathers while it does all the work.

I just lost my race to a bird.

But as I drifted to sleep, I tried to keep my mind on the thought that I could still hang with Zelda, maybe try to get to know her better as a use of my non-knight time. So, yeah, everything's okay, as long as she is.

* * *

I awoke later at who knows what time of the night to a staring Cawlin, sitting creepily in the corner of the room.

"Great, you're up. I couldn't wake you if I had and opera chorus in here..." he muttered.

"What do you want?" I growled. I was still thankful for his work in the race, but his being in my room was ticking me off.

"Stritch and I played a game of rock-paper-scissors and I lost, so, sadly, I'll have to be the one to tell you this..," he started, spiking my interest.

"What could have possibly happened now? Really, today was the ultimate low. I doubt anything you can tell me can-"

"Zelda's missing," he interrupted, shrinking back.

Wait... what?

There was an eerie silence before I burst, "Missing? This sky is all of, what, two square miles? **Where could she possibly be?"**

"I don't-"

"Get out..," I grumbled to Cawlin.

"...No, Groose. Y-you need a friend," he stated, confusing me. He really is one of those, isn't he?

We sat in more awkward silence for another few minutes before I lifted my head and started subconsciously looking around the room. Then, something caught my eye. I was my mirror. Yes, it was in my head, but it appeared as though a faint image of her was there, smiling as she always is. That was when the tears began again, harsher than ever, and I slowly drifted to the mirror and leaned against it.

Despite Cawlin's presence and the faint image of poor Zelda in my mirror, I've never felt so alone.

Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed with me sitting here, refusing to move and Cawlin, refusing to leave. A sound of my door opening led me to believe that Cawlin had finally decided to get out, but I hadn't turned, as I felt as though I'd lost the will to move.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and stayed still. There was another tap, so I finally jerked around in a bit of anger. I wasn't crying anymore, but my still-red eyes were met with ice-blue ones of the last person I wanted to see, and an undecipherable expression. He opened his mouth.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was hear his pathetic little voice, so I quickly spoke, "Poor Zelda... You... This is your fault, you know. You can barely fly straight, and yet somehow you beat me in the race... It should have been me up there with her that day. But I guess now I'll just have to be the one to save her!"

And when I do find her, the town will probably realize it's me who should be getting that knight-ship, not him. I doubt he'll even lift a finger.

Stumbling back, he looked as if he was almost going to speak, then changed his feeble mind, jogging out the door in his green outfit. Cawlin looked at me.

"I think he was just trying to help..," he muttered, as I remembered that I never even asked for his help anyway.

"Get out."

"No. I said no. You-"

_**"Get out," **_I growled in response, successfully send him running out the door. For the first time tonight, I saw that it was about two in the morning. What was that sad excuse of a knight doing up at two in the morning, anyway?

I should see.

I walked out the door to see him just barely slip up the stairs, and I decided to follow. I only made it halfway across the hall, though, before Zelda's dad came before me.

"What are you doing up, Groose? You know we don't suggest wondering in these late hours of the night."

"Well, I-"

"Or were you going out to wreck havoc on the townsfolk? Groose, your cheating in today's race was unacceptable," he said sternly.

"_Me? Cheating? _If you'll excuse me, Link was-"

"_Link'_s a good kid. And you should be kinder to him."

"Look, Gaepora. I don't have a problem with you, so I don't see what yours with me is. Just hear me out, and I'll go back to my room and return to my nightmares, but that _great kid _Link just went up those stairs, and probably out that door. Do what you will with the given information, " I snapped, turning on my heel, angry at myself that I'd somehow managed to piss of Zelda's dad.

When I returned to my room, I found satisfaction in the sound of the creaking of the stairs and opening and closing of the door leading outside. The guy listened, at least.

And I made due on my promise, much to my dismay. I did return to my nightmares.

And what nightmares they were.


	4. Glow

When I woke up, it only felt natural to sulk to my mirror and continue, for lack of a better word, grieving. I vaguely recall Cawlin checking in on me at random points of the night, instead of letting me get some freakin' rest.

I suddenly remembered what I said to Link last night, about me being the one to have to save Zelda. And I'm just sitting here, wallowing. But what should I do?

I knew the answer. I should look for her.

After tidying up a bit and trying my hardest not to look like yesterday was the worst day of my life, I exited my room without even knowing where I was planning to go.

I stepped outside and looked around. The early-morning hall was quiet and oddly serene. No one was around. Noting some new things on the news board next to the cafeteria, I, naturally walked over to read it, only to find two fairly small bits of information. There was one about the Wing Ceremony and one that could be about Gaepora's pet going missing for all it details. "Sadly, tragedy also strikes." I would _assume _they're talking about Zelda. What honor. She goes missing and all these people can conjure up are four words that could be describing pretty much anything. Wonderful.

Realizing that getting mad at this piece of paper wasn't doing anything to help the cause, I turned to head up the stairs only to hear a door opening down the hall.

"Groose," the fairly familiar and recognizable voice of Cawlin called from down the hall as he jogged to me. Standing in front of me, he said "You're out of your room!"

"Um... yeah." I muttered, questioning his point.

"Well... that's good, I guess."

And I thought this conversation would be meaningless. Way to prove me wrong, Cawl.

I turned to advance the steps once again, but Cawlin began to to speak again.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't stop, though, when he asked, so he began to follow me.

"I'm not sure," I quickly responded, turning to face him with a glare. "But what I do know is I'd like to go alone."

He frowned a bit, opened his mouth, closed it and waddled back down the stairs and hallway. I realized my demeanor was a bit harsh, and I was also a bit beyond caring.

I began to truly understand just how much I wanted to be alone when the door to Headmaster Gaepora's room opened as I reached the top of the stairs. I resolved to ignore whoever came out, but, of course, everyone just has to incite a pointless conversation with me this morning.

"Groose, have you just awoken?"

I responded to the headmaster with a slightly irritated "Yes," before continuing my way. But of course, he continued and I was forced to stop and listen.

"Well you missed an announcement in your sleep. A new thing has appeared in the sky, as one would notice upon going outside, and I demand curious minds to ignore it. You hear me, Groose? It's a large green light of sorts. Only one person is permitted to investigate it, and that is not you."

Assuming it was him, I responded, "Whatever, Gaepora. Sure thing."

"Might I ask where you're headed?"

I doubted he'd believe that I really don't know, so I came up with something quickly. "The statue, I guess. And you're going to ask why, of course, so... To investigate, I guess. I'm looking for Zelda."

He seemed to consider something for a second before sighing. "Alright, Groose. Just don't... break anything," he muttered before rushing down the stairs.

Don't break anything? What's there to break, the statue? How odd.

Pipit, who appeared to just be loitering in the middle of the hallway came into view, but I decided that if he talked to me, I'd just ignore him completely. He didn't speak, though, and I proceeded out the door.

Figuring there was no reason to make what I told Gaepora a lie, I began my trek to the statue. Slowly making my way up the large set of steps, I could easily guess that no one was up here, and even more easily, guess why.

Anyone who's ever been here could guess why. I don't know what it is. Maybe the ancient feel, or the way your steps echo off the cold stone area that makes you feel so perpetually alone, but this place is eerie and depressing. No two words sum it up better. Admittedly, a good third would be beautiful.

I didn't take in the surroundings too much, though, before my curiosity was kicked into overdrive at a new sight; there was a door that appeared to be leading inside the statue.

I jogged quickly past random seeming states and less random seeming statues to the door, only to find myself making a slow departure down the dark corridor that incited quite a bout of fear in me.

My eyes were soon graced, though, by what appeared to be firelight. Upon further advancing, this suspicion was confirmed by the sight of four large candles burning in a room that made me feel like I was going to die today. No, not even. Like I was already dead. The eerie silence outside could not even begin to compare to how it feels in here.

Slowly creeping forward, I stepped into a golden circle and up _one _step to find a block... with a slot. If I put a coin in there, do I win a prize? I decided not to even touch it though, as everything in this room seemed so oddly _breakable. _It's easy to understand Gaepora's words, now, but why he didn't even clue me in to this new area is beyond me.

I gently stepped around the block, down another one step, outside of the golden ring, and up quite a new height of _four_ steps, staring at a specific object along the way. Though I noticed it, it was not the stranged bejeweled tablet that I was staring at, but an odd, iridescent crest of sorts that glowed a soft blue-purple. I was so compelled to touch it that, despite that fact that is was, in hindsight, the worst idea ever, I did.

For a split second, I glowed, too. I was made of soft glass, too. I was so hideously breakable, too. Then all was back to normal.

I'm not sure what it was. Maybe my small transformation. Possibly the _alien _feeling that I got from this entire place. Could be the new feeling that everything I knew was suddenly shifting, but just one second after touching the odd object, I ran out of there faster than I've ever ran before.

* * *

I didn't slow down at all upon reaching the inside of the academy. About halfway down the stairs, I heard a voice call my name, but I ignored it. Unfortunately, the person that called my name was stubborn, and stood in my path.

Karane and I crashed to the ground painfully. She quickly rolled to the side and sat up, dusting herself off.

"What the hell, Karane?" I asked with a frown.

"You're one to talk. You've been so weird lately!"

"What is 'lately'?" I asked, unsure of her accusation.

"Since you lost that race. Since Zelda went missing. I-"

I cut her off. "This is your first time seeing me since then!"

"No! I heard you tell off Cawlin. I know you've been moping in your room for quite some time. Plus, you just ran headlong into me without a second thought! You look terrified, by the way. What is up with you?"

I merely frowned at her before jumping up and heading for my room.

"I asked you a question, Groose. What are you so damn scared of, anyway?" Karane asked. I was beginning to believe this girl lives for asking random unnecessary questions.

I sighed and looked at her. She stood up and walked over to me. "Do you need to talk?"

"...do you feel like everything's changing?" I blurted, feeling silly.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before simply replying, "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"But," she said before I could open the door to my room. "I might know why you feel that way. You've had to change all of your plans since you lost that race, the girl you've devoted so much of your thoughts to went missing and some mysterious who-knows-what just scared you half to death." She moved closer. "What did scare you, anyway?"

"...I turned blue..."

She looked at me blankly. "What?"

Realizing I sounded ridiculous, I shook my head. "Never mind," I muttered, moving into my room.

"Wait, Groose," she yelled, but I slammed the door behind me.


	5. Change is Everywhere

**Did you ever notice that PIPIT is a SUPERHERO? Read on to find out just how irrelevant that was.**

* * *

It doesn't happen often. Two or three times a year, maybe. When it does, though, we're all ordered not to fly. Many stay inside, some walk outside to relish in the phenomenon. Two or three times a year, it becomes slightly gloomy, and our small enclosed space becomes even more enclosed.

Two or three times a year, it rains.

I, admittedly, couldn't care either way. So water falls from above. Big whoop.

After I locked Karane outside my room, it took her hours to give up and leave. By then, though, I was asleep. I didn't get up for quite a while, much to Cawlin's dismay. I could hear him often yelling outside my door to unlock it. Even if I did have the strength to get up, letting him in is probably the last thing I'd do.

I really did stay in my room for quite a while. When I did finally stand up to look out the window because of the pittering on my roof, everything was sore, and I feared I'd been laying longer than I'd thought.

Upon looking out the window, I was not surprised by the sight I saw; a simple rain. Not light, but certainly not heavy. The bird statue in my sight was soaked, as was the gate leading down to town and the random boxes stacked up against a wall. It didn't appear to be windy.

Figuring I should probably check the date, I walked outside my room to see none other than Cawlin loitering randomly in the hall as he always does. And of course, as soon as I walked out, he jogged jubilantly to my side.

"Why, hello, Groose," he yelled a bit loudly, and his overall too-jaunty approach had me staggering backwards.

"Tell me this, Cawl," I muttered, and I could already feel frustration rising. "How long was I in there?"

"Oh, about... three days. No biggie, though. Feeling better?"

I sighed. "Is Zelda back?"

"Oh, um... no-"

"Then, I guess you know the answer to that one already." Before I turned to leave, I gave him a look that just dared him to speak again. He kept quiet, though, as I sauntered to the downstairs door that would lead me outside.

Whenever it rains, they have guards at each dock to stop people from flying. I've learned from experience, though, that there's one dock that they always forget to guard. And they always wonder how I make it past them.

Upon reaching outside, I wondered if I'd see the newest sad-excuse-of-a-knight fluttering about freely. Why is it that nothing he ever does goes with consequence? I've seen him flitting in and out of town quite often. I wont let him find Zelda before me.

The gate was closed, but unlocked, so it noisily creaked open before I began my jog down the stairs. I almost fell, though, because it was slippery, so I continued in a walk.

The rain flattened my pompadour against the back of my head, splattering my face in an odd, pattern-less way. Rain is weird.

There were no butterflies about, and I didn't see anyone but the dock guards, who eyed me warily. Judging by the slight light I could half see behind the clouds, I'd say it's midday. I wasn't surprised when I noticed that Beedle's stupid house wasn't flying about; he couldn't be that crazy.

I crept to a nearby garden that I believe belonged to Orielle and picked up a sizable ball of dirt, shoving random leaves and petals on it until it was one of the most questionable things I've ever seen. Then I crawled behind some crates and lightly tossed my dirt contraption near the plaza dock guard. The incompetent shrew took the bait, examining it with such focus that he didn't appear to notice me creep across the plaza and up the ladder of the light tower. Once I reached the top, I rolled my eyes, almost wishing that was a bit more challenging.

Had he seen me going up here, he'd probably remember that there's a dock up here and call in another guard. But I promised myself that I'd continue looking for Zelda once I got up. And that promise will not be broken.

And what better place to check than the second biggest place in the sky; the Lumpy Pumpkin?

I don't go there often. It's oddly cheery and... slow. I don't know, it's just uncomfortable.

Upon diving off the dock I waited quite a while before whistling as to not catch anyone's attention. When I did whistle, my bird took a bit longer than usual, I suppose it was hesitant to fly in the rain. Upon reaching my bird, I stayed so low to the cloud barrier that I could almost reach down and touch it. I was only a minute or so before I began to fly up once again and dived on to the grass next to the giant pumpkin that is the Lumpy Pumpkin.

I walked around the the front of the pumpkin, walking up the steps of the wooden structure that framed the front door of the building and opening the large doors. As I walked in, I immediately noticed a change in light from the last time I was here that makes this place somehow even more gloomy.

"Groose," the owner, Pumm, called once I marched inside. "How did you get here? Surely you didn't fly in the rain..."

"No, I stowed on the roof since before the rain started..." I muttered sarcastically, immediately earning a scowl from Pumm.

"Gaepora isn't going to be happy when I tell him about this," he grumbled.

I ignored the threat, though, as I just noticed what was different in here. "What happened to the chandelier?"

"Oh, some punk came in here some time in the past week and roughhoused on the balcony like I specifically instruct not to quite often," he practically growled, probably because this wasn't the first time a chandelier was knocked to the floor. But I was just eight years old.

_"Cawlin, get back here!" I yelled as I burst though the door._

_He had just smacked into me on his bird and I grew angry as he raced to the Pumpkin. He slid underneath the big table in the center of the room and every time I'd move, he'd move the other way. Soon enough, I grew more annoyed and lunged across the table, disturbing guests and causing Cawlin to turn and clumsily run up the stairs._

_Once I followed him up, we both found that he was trapped and he was huddled against a wall. I lunged for him, but he moved out of the way. I hadn't followed him, only because something else caught my attention._

_The chandelier in the center of the room suddenly crashed onto the table with a bang. Fearing trouble, I began to run down the stairs, but was caught by the shirt collar by Pumm himself, who also had Cawlin in the other hand. We got a stern talking to and soon my mother showed up. She didn't seem too mad, just told me that I need to be more careful._

_I remember how thankful I was when she didn't tell my dad what I'd done. He found out eventually, but by then mother was gone and it had been so long that he didn't even really care._

In any case, I haven't come here much since then.

"Whatever, Pumm... You seen Zelda?"

"Of course I have, Groose! I was just waiting for someone with as much authority as you to show up and let you know," he grumbled, but I hadn't bought into it in the first place because of his heavy sarcastic tone.

I suddenly wondered why I came here in the first place. Why would Zelda be here? Why would anyone here know where she is? I was just about to leave when I noticed a familiar blonde stick on the balcony. What's he doing here? There's no bugs around, I don't believe. I actually considered approaching him when I remembered that I'm mad at the world and doing such a thing would probably only result in a headache.

So, already sick of this place after five minutes here, I marched right back out the door. I was about to run and dive off when I saw something to my right that made me do a double-take. Yes, that chest has always been there. Yes, I've tried to open it before, and trust me, it's impossible. But that's the weird thing... it's open.

Compared to the outside's intricate patterns, the inside's solid-ness makes it even weirder; it's so simple. It's said that these chests have been here for years, waiting for.. something. What? We've never been sure. There have been theories, but nothing too solid.

Suddenly, my conversation with Karane about change came to mind. But for the first time since we spoke, I believe she's wrong. It's not just me, something's happening that's eliciting change. I don't know how much of the things that have happened are to do with such change, but this is certainly one of them.

* * *

At about the same time on my ride home that I'd noticed that I was gauging everything around me on an open chest, I noticed the ray of sun that shone all over, and that the rain had stopped. Throughout the rest of the day I began to notice a lot more things that have changed, most of them insignificant. More butterflies, someone has actually bought something from Beedle's shop, Peatrice appears somewhat jaunty for once, etc. I can add the strange statue, Zelda's disappearance, that green light in the sky, and the chest to the list.

Much to my surprise, as I walked back to the academy, no one stopped me for once. People appear to be getting the hint that I don't want to be bothered. Unfortunately for me, this is the one time that I actually do want to talk to someone. Not just anyone, though, but I'd like to speak to Gaepora about the change.

I walked into his room to find him sitting at his desk, reading some old book. He looked up, aggravated. "Knocking is strongly suggested here, Groose. What did you want?"

"What's going on?" I said. I'd intended to make a case, but I somehow figured he'd understand what I meant.

And I somehow know he feigned ignorance. "What do you mean Groose? The rain? You-"

"Not the rain. The... everything. I refuse to believe you don't know what's going on. What about the statue, huh? And have you noticed something... weird? Those chests, those chests that we suspected wouldn't be opened for centuries... they're _open!"_

Gaepora simply sighed. "Things change, Groose. You of all people must know."

His hint at my mother shocked me but I continued. "Things change because something caused them to. Lights don't shoot from clouds without reason, and people don't just... leave... Not without a body."

"Zelda isn't _dead, _Groose!" he yelled suddenly, shooting up from his chair. We glared at each other for a while before his glare became a gaze and he sighed. "You'll have to trust me on this, but things will be fine soon enough..."

"Yeah, okay, fine. But don't think this trust can last forever. I'll find Zelda with your help or not." And with that, I walked out, not even bothering to close the door behind me.


	6. Pissing Off the World

**Ohmigawd uh nue chapdur. That is correct! I know, I can't believe it either. hey, I said updates Fridays, not updates every Friday. I never thought high school would be so bad. This shouldn't even be up, I have two projects due next week. But I did this instead. Because I love you. _Tew da storieee..._**

**_Edit- I sincerely hope it doesn't tell you guys when I replace a document, or you'd have like 8 notifications. Note: check for mistakes _before_ updating. :P  
_**

* * *

Perhaps Cawlin's right. Maybe I shouldn't leave my room every few days only to do virtually nothing and return and wallow for a few more. But I can't... help it, I guess. Oftentimes, I fall. Reality hits hard and I just have a hard time getting back up.

With Zelda missing, the loss of the race, and the odd changes, it's so _easy _to fall. I know, the changes shouldn't really matter, but even changes that aren't bad, yet merely neutral, have a miserable air about them.

In any case, I have awoken in my room with stiff joints and a brain that refuses to let go of the bad stuff for one second because of a heavy pounding on my door. At first, I put my pillow over my head and tried to drown it out, but the mystery knocker was hideously persistent. Soon enough, just to shut them up, I marched stiffly to the door and swung it open. "What?" I growled in anger.

Despite the almost insane sounding knocks, the opening of my door was met by a smiling face, too happy, I'd say.

"For god's sakes, _what, _Karane?"

The smiling girl immediately detected my rotten attitude and sighed. "I'm sorry for bugging you, Groose. All the time. I know you're struggling right now, and I should be making more of an effort to help."

I wasn't surprised that the crazy girl suddenly came to her senses, soon enough everyone will realize that _I'm _the one who should be getting spiffy new outfits and such. "That's cool and all, but I'd prefer to be left alone." I turned to go back to my room but Karane stopped me.

"Look, Stritch is kinda sick and you should run down to the potion shop to get some medicine. You'll need one firefly. Just one." Karane explained.

"...why don't you do it?" I muttered. This girl's logic is terrible.

"Because you've been in your room for days, and you should actually do something other than fly in the rain without permission, or strike arguments with Zelda's father."

I wondered how such news had spread so easily, but ignored it to continue complaining. "But _Karaaannne..."_

"No buts," she yelled with authority. "Go."

"Ugh... where do I even find a firefly? Or a bug's net for that matter?"

"Fireflies can be found on Beedle's Island up North. And the nets might be selling in his shop. Now go."

Muttering about how rude female knights are these days, I shoved behind Karane and shuffled reluctantly through the quiet morning hall. The creaking of the door was hardly noticed and I continued walking down the path until a bright, life-filled morning and Beedle's shop were in view. There was a small child counting rocks on a bench near the light tower. I smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, could I have one of those?"

"My rocks? No way! The kid yelled, his tuft of brown hair shaking. "I only have, like, fourteen!"

"Come on! What do you need rocks for, anyway? I don't see any others around here."

"I'm building something for our new knight! He's so cool!"

"...you're building something for that idiotic shrimp?" I laughed and picked up a rock, earning a whine of protest. "Trust me, even fourteen rocks are too much for that kid."

I chucked the rock at the bell hanging from Beedle's shop, earning a ring and a groan from the bench child. Ignoring him, I jogged to the rope that lowered and grabbed on, feeling foolish as I was lifted upwards onto Beetle's balcony.

The inside of this shop was as remembered; wooden, hideous decorations, sweaty shop owner.

"Hi!" Beedle shouted, causing me to jump at the sudden loud noise. "Would you like to check the stock?"

"Uh..." I muttered, baffled at his approach. "Sure, I guess. Do you have a bug net?"

"Well, I do have one, but it's mine-"

"That"ll work."

"Well, it's _mine," _he grumbled uncertainly.

"Oh, come on. I'm the most trustworthy guy in Skyloft! You can count on me. I'll bring it back, I just need to catch something real quick."

"Well... really? Most trustworthy?" he asked.

"Uhh... oh, yeah! Totally! Never gotten yelled at before. You know, except when I walked in here."

"Umm..." he deliberated. "Yeah, fine, here."

He reached next to his bike and tossed me a bug net. The handle was made of gold, and the top appeared to be made out of a mix of gold and bronze material. The net itself looked as to be woven with some silver, shining fabric and was pretty large in size.

"That's a precious airloom. Our family has said to be destined to fall to famine someday and that's how we'd get by. Otherwise, we might end up in some shabby boat in the ocean, with hardly some pears to our name!"

I glared at the crazy man. "Yeah, okay. I'll bring it back."

"If you aren't planning to buy, I'd appreciate it if you left now. Your weight is killing me."

"Well, there's another thing. You see, I also need a bug that's on your island at night, so-"

"You're _really _heavy, so please fly and wait there on your own."

I leaned against the door frame. "What if I don't want to?"

"Good day to you, sir," he grumbled, and suddenly, there was no ground beneath my feet. I plummeted to Skyloft below, where I gained a bruised butt. I rolled my eyes at the odd man above and ran to a nearby wooden platform, where I began my flight to Beetle's Island.

* * *

It took a while, but once I found and reached Beetle's Island, it was almost night, and the fireflies would come out. I leaned against a tall stone structure as I waited, bored out of my mind, wondering why I hadn't just declined Karane's lovely chore.

_Because, that lovely chore of a girl would kick you six ways to the clouds.  
_

I waited for maybe an hour and a half, when suddenly, there was a light. And another. Two fireflies were dancing among the flowers, just asking to be caught. I quickly got up, creeping towards the fireflies slowly. I swung and- Got it!

Now, did Karane say one or two?

I shrugged. I might as well catch another, just in case.

I began to swing.

The events that occurred next were horrifying. Miss, miss, miss, miss, miss, miss, catch- oh, wait, miss, miss, miss... After a half an hour it wasn't the firefly I was trying to catch, but my dignity. Suddenly the bug flew towards the edge, but right in front of me. Except, slightly out of arm's reach.

I reached and... let go. Just like that. What was I thinking? I'm not sure. The bug net flew off of the island and I watched the shiny object plummet to the who-knows-what below with no speech, no thought.

...

"Damn."

At that exact moment, a loud, familiar creaking noise was heard and I could only cringe. _Beedle's home._ Panicking, I checked my pocket to be sure that the iridescent bug was still safe and quickly dove off of the edge, waiting quite a bit before quietly whistling and flying away with my bird. I suppose I'll have to avoid that strange, skinny man from now on.

* * *

When I returned to Skyloft, the Knights on patrol gave me strange looks. I guess I'm practically boasting the fact that I just flew in from the night, but they seem to be going easy as I've just simply come home. I walked back up to the academy with the intention of finishing my quest for medicine, to save... who was it again? No matter, afterwards, maybe Karane will finally get off my back.

My dreams that night were nothing. I knew I was dreaming, somehow, but it consisted of the most nothing you couldn't imagine. Not black, nor white. Just nothing.

When I awoke, I was quick to escape outside. I knew that if I could heal whoever's sick without Karane needing to remind me twice, she'll be less inclined to be so pissy all the time.

My walk to the Bazaar was utterly uneventful. Once I got inside, I spotted the Item Check girl, Peatrice. She looked even more bored than I did, which was quite the feat. I jogged to her stand. "Hey, could I get a bottle?"

She glared at me. "And who are you?"

"Come on. Everyone knows the Grooster." I flashed a winning smile.

"...I don't have a box labeled "Grooster"," she hissed with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh come on, blondie! Groose. Just give me a damn bottle."

I'm sure by what I saw as she handed me the bottle that if looks could kill she'd be the only one remaining. Just as she handed me the bottle, there was a noticeable cheer-type noise from the other side of the bazaar. Useless Item Sell Guy, Creepy Potion Lady, and her husband- or should I say wife- were all suddenly enthusiastically greeting our newest 'knight' as he walked in the door. I couldn't help but notice Peatrice stand up, put her hands together and blush as well. I rolled my eyes.

"This kid should learn who's really important around here," I growled. Just as I started walking to him, though, there was a rough tug at the back of my shirt, and I stumbled backwards, almost falling. I spun in anger, but it was quickly put out by the icy gaze that Peatrice held as she burned my soul.

"_Don't __**touch **__him."_

My response was a bit late because I was so taken aback by the hostility. I quickly snapped out of my surprise. "Excuse me? I think I'll do whatever I want."

"No, in fact. You'll leave him alone, and walk away."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We glared at each other for a while before I noticed an odd change in the atmosphere, as if the energy in the room had suddenly died down. Peatrice was distracted by this, too, so I took this chance to run out the door without having to face any more of her psychopathy. I crept around and into the other door, quiet as I spoke to the potion man.

"Psst. What potion can I get with this?" I held up the firefly, which flopped in my hands. I kinda crushed it.

"Well, I could mash it up and that would heal any basic sickness. That would be five rupees."

I fished in my pocket for a blue gem, handing it to the potion guy. He took my bottle and turned so I couldn't see his magical process of beating a firefly to a mash. After a minute or two, he handed the strange greenish, glowing concoction back to me. I sniffed it habitually, causing my nose to shrivel up in fear. I quickly capped the bottle, jogging out the door and up to the academy for Stritch. I heard him coughing before I remembered where his room was. He was lying on his bed, coughing up a lung.

"Here," I grumbled, passing him the bottle.

"What's this?"

"The inside of a glow stick. Just drink it."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's your stupid medicine. Just drink it so I can tell Karane that I'm done and go back to sleep."

He hesitantly opened it, seemed to consider something, then downed the potion. Within just a few seconds, a look of shock mixed with joy crossed his face. "My throat doesn't even hurt anymore. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered as I walked out the door. I walked to the classroom, where Karane was reading up on something on the table. "Hey, Rane."

"Oh, hey. What have you been up to? Sleeping?" she said with a smirk, more confident than thought possible that I hadn't completed the task she set for me.

"No, actually... I healed Stritch."

There were just a few second of silence, until Karane burst into loud laughter. After thirty seconds or so, she calmed down. "You're meaning to tell me that you bought things, dealt with Beedle, flew to his Island, caught a bug, all for _someone other than yourself? _Yeah, right." She shook her head with a chuckle and continued reading.

"Well, yeah, I... did." I said, confused at her meaning. "Ask Stritch. Potion guy. Beedle. Wait, not Beedle. As far as he should know, I'm dead."

"I might just do that." Karane laughed. "As I find such a proposition hard to believe. I only asked you so I had something else to gripe at you about." She winked.

"But I... did." I couldn't think of what to say. Was this really that unbelievable? Unsure of how to convince her, I walked out of the room.

What just happened? She really doesn't believe me? I mean, she _really _doesn't believe me. Even if she did talk to everyone and find out that I did, that wouldn't solve the newly arisen problem. That problem being...

...am I really that unreliable?


	7. Something's Up

Karane's words had really gotten to me. They had me thinking, oddly, of Zelda's cruel ways, and wondering if she truly cared. After a while, I determined that it was preposterous to believe that Zelda simply didn't care, and tried to think of other things.

The day passed slowly. I lazed around with boredom. I decided to visit the Bazaar for no reasons other than to quell boredom.

When I walked in, I refused to make eye-contact with the item-check girl, in case she was staring at me again. I waltzed over to a counter because I was curious as to what it was for. It had a man with a strange helmet behind it, and some old hunk of metal on the counter.

"Hello, there! What can I do for you?" he bellowed.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

"Oh. This is the upgrade counter, where I take your items and upgrade them. Usually for knights, as they get swords and helmets and other knight-y items."

"...oh. How pointless," I grumbled. "What's the point of a shop that can only help a small portion of our already miniscule population? I mean, do you really make enough money that it's worth it?"

He seemed to determine this for a moment before responding, "Well, admittedly, I used to ask that myself. But, recently, our newest knight has brought in some things that are interesting and unseen, and perhaps discovering ways to advance these already amazing things are worth the trouble."

"Look, I wasn't looking for a speech, mister. I just don't think it's worth it."

I could tell he was insulted, and an awkward silence followed that statement, so I walked away. I was going to leave, but a high-pitched voice suddenly rang out, "You! Mister! You there, with your masculine pompadour!"

I looked to my left to see a short man in a small hut, glaring at me with some of the strangest eyes I have ever seen. "Me?" I walked to him.

"Yes, you! Looking at you, I see... gold. And in that gold, trees. Trees, trees of use to you. Many, many trees." He seemed fascinated with his odd ramblings.

"I don't think you're seeing very well. There aren't that many trees in existence, weirdo."

"Oh, but there _are,_" he whispered.

"Look, freak. I don't know what you slipped on to bump your head today, but it couldn't have hurt that bad, since it definitely wasn't a long fall down. So gather your bearings, and join the rest of us in sanity."

He simply laughed and made a motion for me to move along, which I accepted with more than grandeur.

I was almost out the door, but, once again, I was stopped, and began to regret my decision to venture into that place. "Oooh, hello. Wont you look at my goods?" asked an oddly smiley man who gestured to, once again, an array of things that no one would ever need.

"No," I simply responded, and walked out the door.

Here, I tried to determine what I should do next. I decided not to fly, simply because I didn't know where to go.

Soon enough, I found myself on the top of the light tower, staring out at the sky, empty of anything but clouds and a large green light bursting from them. I began pondering the light's existence. Where had it come from? Why was it there? There was a red one, too. There had to be a reason for them to be there, yet no one seemed to care. As if they knew it was not to be dealt with. They all trusted Gaepora's word.

Well, I didn't.

I considered flying down to check it out when I noticed a familiar bright red bird returning it's owner to our island.

It was evening, almost night when our newest knight descended to the plaza and began trekking with purpose towards the academy. I figured the shrimp was up to no good, and in a quick decision, decided to follow him.

No one was around as I quickly went down the ladder and slowly crept forward. The evening turned to night as I walked behind him, momentarily hiding behind trees and walls as I did. He marched up the stairs towards the academy. I waited a few seconds before silently doing the same.

I peeked around the corner of the top of the stairs to see the twerp climb some boxes and hop across the arch to the second floor. Once again, waiting just a bit, I did the same. I could only hear the wind as I followed him up the large set of stairs to the Statue of the Goddess, where I hid behind a pillar as he momentarily paused. He walked through the open doorway and marched up the stairs, where he paused again. Taking a risk, I walked to the doorway, standing in the middle, waiting for a movement of any sort. He stood for a while.

It was almost awkward as we both stood, him not aware of me, me not aware of his intent, before he fell to his knees, lowering his head with a sad grunt.

I stared in shock. He'd pretty much broken down. I felt as though some snarky quip was needed, but could only watch as his dignity perished. It hadn't been as long as the awkward pause before when he clambered to his feet, straightened up, and marched right into the statue.

I followed without hesitation.

Immediately upon entering the dim-lit stone structure, I wanted to leave. It was way too eerie in here for simplicities of person. Despite this, I witnessed Link walk up to the glowing structure with platelets of green and red. Then, from seemingly nowhere, he pulled the missing piece of the tablets. I watched in awe as he set the amber-jeweled tablet into the pillar. Where was a large tinkling sound that jolted me, as it had arisen from the near silent area.

Suddenly, from the hilt of Link's odd sword, a ghost appeared, speaking a language I didn't quite understand. It sounded odd, like someone was speaking backwards, and there was no way it was discernible.

...except, I knew what she was saying.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't know that language, but I somehow knew what the ghost was trying to communicate.

This frightened me more than if I didn't understand.

She spoke of an "opening in the cloud barrier" and a "new area on the surface". There was no further explanation to the madness that occurred before Link turned, causing me to quickly and, admittedly, noisily run back up to open air. As soon as I could taste the night, I ran to the left of the statue, glancing towards the knight as he walked away from the statue.

He was almost out of sight when he suddenly stopped, He was facing away, but he quickly took his sword out and pointed it directly at me, still without looking. Then he walked away.

* * *

I regret everything. What the stupid kid had done had confused me to a point in which I did not move. It had been a few minutes before I determined that his actions were a threat. I ran after him to teach him a lesson about threatening me, but he was no where to be found. As I walked angrily back to my room for the night, I suddenly began thinking of my mother. I could tell her what had just happened. I could explain this feeling of everything around me seeming to shift down. She'd know what to do.

Ignoring those thoughts, I entered the brightly lit academy with little to no care for anything, at the moment. But, of course, Mr. Owl Face decided that that would be a perfect time to interrogate me.

"Groose," he called from behind me as I began to descend the stairs. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really, chief. I'd appreciate it if you'd quit it with the whole 'thinking everything I do is suspicious' thing."

He glared at me, and I could see that he was trying to find words. "Groose, I'm just... looking out for you. I don't want you to get into anything you don't belong in."

Exasperated, I stared back. "Are you kidding me? You always tell your students that this is a place for love and care! That everything's alright! That everyone will always be a part of a family; united, together. Why, suddenly, are there so many damn secrets? Seems pretty exclusive to me!"

"You've been pushing people away since... since you were eight. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Don't bring that up again." Why must it always be a sudden argument with this guy? "Quit trying to hide it. Something's going on with you and... and Zelda, and that twerp and the whole rotten lot of you! What might that be?"

He sighed. "None of your business, Groose."

"Well, I refuse to let this go further without explanation. Whether that comes from you or investigation, I guess you decide here." I stared at him.

He stared back.

"Okay. I'm going to find out what's with you, that Statue, Link, those weird lights in the sky, and-"

"Groose," he cut me off, because there was an audible lump in my throat. "Drop it."

"...and, I need to know that Zelda's okay, Gaepora. I miss her."

We stared at each other for a while. It was an awkward fest of unbroken glaring. After a while, I huffed and ran back down the stairs, feeling like an idiot. I'd like to have one conversation with him without it flying into turmoil. Yeah right. I'd go beneath the clouds before that would happen.

As I ran down, I came across Stritch, who stood in my path. "Move, bug-brain," I grumbled in irritation.

"Bugs are actually quite smart. But how would I know? I can't get near them."

"What are you talking about, Stritch? You love bugs. They love you. No problem. Now move."

"Actually, bugs tend to stay away from people for certain, understandable, reasons. You see, if anyone has recently consumed a bug, they can sense it, and they escape in fear."

"Oh. Great lesson. I'm going to go sleep, now."

"Do you know anyone who's consumed bugs recently, Groose?"

"Well, probably. I mean, they're used for potions, so-"

_Ohhhh..._

He glared at me with an immeasurable amount of unhappiness.

"Oh, uh. You lost your... I mean, they... Look, Stritch, I didn't mean to. I was just helping out my sick buddy, you know?"

He still glared.

I groaned. "I'm sorry, okay?" I quickly moved around him, backing up towards my door. "It was an accident. Why does no one appreciate effort anymore, huh?" With that, I marched into my room, closing my door behind me. I flopped onto my bed, ignoring the unforgiving faint image of Zelda in my mirror.


	8. Lost

_"Groose!" Stritch called as he stumbled after me. "Wait up!"_

_I continued to run; I refused to miss a single second of what was waiting for me at the plaza. "Run faster!"_

_I knew without looking that the plaza, as I ran down, would be filled with almost, if not every inhabitant of our sky. I was so excited. There would be festive decorations all about and the four of us would be celebrated wholeheartedly on this day._

_Today, I get my beautiful Loftwing._

_As I ventured into the plaza, people clapped as Stritch and I entered, and I could see that Cawlin and Link were already there. We chatted about mindless things, the four of us, as we waited for the ceremony to begin._

_After a few minutes, Gaepora began to yell. "Alright, folks, settle down now. Welcome to this momentous occasion, in which our four young knights-to-be will be greeted with their Loftwings and truly begin their training. Are you ready to begin?"_

_I feel as though he was asking the crowd as a whole, but just the four of us shouted "Yeah!" in a bout of high-pitched voices that made the already jolly crowd laugh._

_We were standing in a row in front of the light tower, the four of us, facing the crowd. Our parents cheered for their respective children._

_It was only now that I noticed Zelda behind us, smiling as she does._

_"Alright. Then, I ask for the first child to step on top of the light tower and call for his bird."_

_The four of us remained in place. We were all scared that something might go wrong; that people would laugh as we were but of one that didn't get their bird. So it wasn't until Zelda pushed Link with a giggle and said "Go on" that something actually happened.  
_

_With hesitation, he began his ascent of the tower. We all stared in hopes that it would go okay for our friend._

_"Um... BIRD!" Link yelled as he reached the top, and the high-pitched word echoed across the sky. "C-come... COME HERE, LOFTWING!"_

_"Whistle!" I yelled, as I was pretty sure from last years ceremony that whistling works best._

_He let out a small whistle that died as quickly as it appeared. Then, from no where, there came from his small person a great, loud whistle that would make every bird in the sky look up. A few seconds passed, until, suddenly, a great ball of fire seemed to fall from the sun. People gasped, until they realized that it was simply a crimson ball of feathers._

_I remembered from Pipit and Karane's ceremony last year that the birds are supposed to land next to you, you pet them or something, people cheer, and you send them on their merry way. This bird dove beneath Link, flipping him over, onto it's back. It flew around, screeching with joy, along with the boy._

_I looked at Zelda, who looked the most shocked out of everyone. She was impressed._

_I smiled and waved at my friend who fluttered about the sky. He landed soon enough, and dismounted from the tower, returning to our line with a skip in this step._

_Cawlin went next, then Stritch. Compared to Link's, their performances were quite boring, but we still clapped for courtesy. Then, there came my turn. I was terrified. I looked at my parents. My mother was giving me a warm smile. "You'll do great."_

_...I will?_

_...I will._

_I smiled back at her and began to climb the tower. I'd never gone up here before, so I was a bit afraid of falling, but the headmasters trusted me not to fall._

_So there I was, eight years old, climbing the tower with joy._

_Once I got up there, I whistled a low whistle, and a few seconds late, my sweet black bird appeared. It was beautiful, and looked fun._

_I suddenly realized how bad I wanted my performance to be like Link's. In that, as my bird nestled up next to me, I quickly jumped on it's back. It began to freak out, and it stumbled around, and off of the platform, still shaking and stirring. This caused me to lose my grip and let go, and I began falling to the clouds. "Ahh! Help!" I called in fear._

_I saw a familiar figure dive from the dock, whistling with authority, and her bird appeared without hesitation. She dove down towards me, but I noticed my bird spiraling towards the clouds without control. "My- My Loftwing!" I whimpered._

_My mother whispered a command to her bird, then promptly dove off of it, towards my bird. I couldn't see what happened after that, as I was suddenly facing forwards on my mother's bird, who was moving upwards, towards Skyloft. We landed, and I ran to the edge of the plaza to see two things._

_One; my bird had been straightened out, and was flying up towards me._

_Two; I watched my mother fall helplessly through the clouds below._

* * *

_I woke up the next day, where only few events after my bird returned weren't a blur. I remembered feeling angry at my bird for being incompetent, but when I marched over to him, I simply began to cry in his feathers among the silent group of people._

_Once I'd gotten up, and went outside my room, I got a few pity gazes, but could only hear congratulations toward Link and his crimson "accomplishment". What? He didn't even do anything. And why does no one seem to care about my mother?_

_Link suddenly gazed, from his group of people congratulating him, at me with a look of pure sadness and fear._

_I simply stared back with anger._


	9. Something New

**I apologize for a lot of things. Sorry that this is a short chapter, sorry for where I left it off, and I'm sorry that it's been months. I don't have any excuse or anything, I'm just lazy. The next chapter will be fun to write, though, so it may be here a bit quicker. Here you go. **

* * *

I awoke with a start, an odd sadness, and no memory of my sleep. I knew that whatever I had a dream of wasn't pleasant, simply because of how fast my heart was racing. I wasn't too stiff, so I was pretty certain that I hadn't been sleeping for too long.

I had just woken up, trying to remember what had happened for the past few days. I didn't recall many things, most of them being instances in which I pissed someone off or vice versa.

I thought over what I should do today. I thought of going somewhere, but nowhere held any interest. Lumpy Pumpkin- boring. Bazaar- too bizarre. Beedle's- just no.

This entire sky is just boring. I've seen everything it holds, relished in its few splendors, and bent under its many faults. Only for so long can I look up at blue, down at grey, and forward at the oddly smiley faces of all of the tedious residents of this place. I should be simply jovial at the odd changes around here; at least they're something different.

No wonder that Link kid's hardly ever around. It's so boring here. A good question, though, is _where does he go, anyway?_

Not that I really care. I'm just up for some different scenery.

After a while of thinking, I realized that there's nothing to do anymore. This is why I was looking forward to being a knight; I could actually do something.

Pondering and pondering, I finally decided to visit the Sparring Hall. I've only been there a few times, and never to engage in any real swordplay. I bet I'm so good at it.

I jumped off of my bed, actually excited for something new. Maybe I'll be great with the blade, and they'll entrust me to guard the shadows of night from the monsters that swarm the area at that time. They'll realize that I'm a real knight, not any shrimpy what's-his-face.

Outside of my room, it was light, but no one was around, and the air was a crisp cool. I could tell it was quite early in the morning, and the sun had just risen. I wondered if the guy in the sparring hall, whatever his name may be, would be in there. No reason to waste time wondering.

As I walked into the light of day, I noticed that it was oddly silent, but not in an eerie way. This place was actually quiet with peace.

In that, I enjoyed my short stroll to the Sparring Hall, where I heard a continuous banging. Upon entering, I wasn't met with the eyes of the sparring instructor, who seemed to be very focused on an unmoving log. An awkward few seconds passed when he suddenly tackled the slab of wood tot he ground.

"Hey," I called, and he looked up without surprise. "Uh. Can I... practice?"

Yeah, just maybe I've never done this before. Whatever. I'll figure it out.

"Practice? Practice what? Swordplay, or hand-to-hand combat, which I just wonderfully presented to you?"

"I'd like to use a blade," I smirked, knowing I was to soon blow his mind.

"Have you any experience? I haven't seen you around, Mr..."

"Groose."

"Groose. Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked with skepticism.

"Sure. Swing it around until monsters die, correct? Shouldn't be too hard." I smiled, and the instructor eyed me warily.

"Eh. Okay, but follow my instructions. Carefully."

The next twenty minutes or so went a bit worse than expected. Apparently my natural way of holding a sword is wrong, and throws off my balance and aim. When I finally understood just where my fingers are to go, he brought out the targets. I swung horizontally at a log, but the sword didn't make it all the way through and lodged in the center. The instructor, who I now remember goes by Eagus, immediately began scrutinizing.

"That is not uncommon for a rookie. Almost everyone starts that way. You see-"

"Hey, don't be expecting this session here to be like any other. Trust me, I can certainly swing my sword, and probably with more competence than any other-"

"If you'll excuse me," he interrupted sternly, "I think I know my students' mistakes. You swung your sword just fine, but you didn't have the courage."

"What the hell does 'courage' have to do with swordplay? It's all about power. And I definitely have that," I grumbled.

"Yes, you do have the power to slice the log all the way through. But did you? No. Why? You didn't have the courage to give it your all, and trust that your sword can take it. You're lacking."

I threw the sword to the floor. "Excuse me? I'm just fine; this log must be faulty or something. And I don't appreciate your pointless insults." I started walking out the door.

I expected him to say something as I left, but he was silent, so I slowed a little, and decided not to show weakness. With that, I gave up on swordplay.

Grumbling nothingness as I did, I kicked the dirt while walking, not paying attention to where I was going. What did that guy mean, I didn't have courage? I swung that thing with all I had. I just didn't want to break it, that's all. He was just jealous because he already knew I was better than him. His fault for not trying harder.

As I walked near the plaza, something caught my eye. It was a bright red bird flying almost aimlessly about, before turning and flying left. Link rode atop, probably sleeping or something.

He immediately began his descent towards the clouds and I stood, intrigued. Something in my brain suddenly told me to follow him, and without hesitation, I complied. Maybe the kid found a place that wasn't as boring as the dirt on my shoes. I kept my whistle low as I dove off after him, and swerved behind him as he turned to avoid being seen. If he's doing anything unlikable or Zelda-related, I'm about to figure it out.

After some turns and such, we were in a straight line with the green light protruding through the clouds, and Link began to move downward. I was annoyed; there was a certain amount of pointlessness that comes with flying near the clouds that is just agitating when I'm just trying to figure out where the kid goes. Also, aren't we supposed to be ignoring these lights? This kid just can't follow instruction.

Soon, the bright light became so bright that it was a bit blinding, and I didn't feel comfortable flying. That was why it came as such a shock when the kid just jumped. It was only a moment, and I hadn't even made the decision when I jumped after him, and regretted it.

As I flew beneath the clouds, I was all too focused on how this could only mean my demise.


	10. Change of Heart

**(A/N): I dedicate this special chapter to you. Yes, you. Were it not for your support and love, I would have probably quit on this story, thanks to my wonderful self-esteem. You like it though. You really like it. So thank you reviewers, readers, and even those who just chose to take a peek at this story and give it a chance. I can't stress enough how important your words are to me. Thanks. Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

Though my eyes were wide open as I fell, I could hardly see a thing. I was too distracted by how inevitable my near death was- and with this brat, no less! Voices yelled and screamed in my head, and I might have been screaming out loud as well; with all of the chaos, I couldn't tell.

Few seconds seemed long and my vision became clearer. I could see the knight-wannabe below me, free-falling without panic. I could now hear that I was yelling quite loudly, which I may not have noticed had it not been for Link taking notice and looking up at me. The laws of gravity decided now was a good time to crap out on me, and I fell faster than Link, who looked so oddly serene as we fell to our deaths. His odd carelessness in our flight caused my confusion, and my ultimate chaotic decision that he knew what he was doing. I know; strange, right?

In any case, as I fell, I grabbed on to Link's leg in fear, ruining his form and causing his fearful yelling as well, as I yelled "Link! HEEELP!"

All of our intermingled limbs were frantic and the hard ground below us grew ever so near I braced for the worst when something made us lighter. My heart practically stopped, and I felt safe, but wiggled frantically as we floated towards the ground, still in great fear. We crashed roughly but safely, and a small voice in my head noted that the cloth used to bring us to safety had a smell to it that wrung my fears out a bit.

Flat on the ground, but thankful for safety, I mumbled, "...Ugh, rough landing."

What a jerk. He's obviously done this before, I can see, so couldn't he have landed a bit less... painfully? "I think I mighta broke something. Hey, Link, seriously... Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash-" My sentence was brought to an abrupt end by my sudden surprise at my surroundings, most notably these creepy mutant Loftwings trying to eat my feet. "WHOA! B-birds? TINY birds? Wh-what... ARE they?!"

Link began to chuckle as he stood, but I was too distracted by some giant monster just moments from noticing us and skinning us to the bone (you know, if I don't intervene and save our lives). But smug Link over there seems to know all, so I ask in a panic "And what is that thing?!"

The monster walked away without care, and I couldn't help but noticing how many mutant loftwings were fluttering about, and just how many trees were in this uncharted land. Surely there's a nice question to figure out what's going on, and my brain can certainly figure that one out, right? Wrong. "But... how... Wh-why... Wha-what..," was my next beautifully constructed statement, before I lost it and simply had to know, "Where am I?!" I yelled it loudly, and Link merely began to think.

Angered, scared, and with the cloth's smell still in my head, I stood and shook Link somewhat violently by the shoulders, asking "What's going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry!" I stopped shaking, finally piecing some words together. "So I figured I'd tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda. But this is..." _too much? _"... so wild. Seriously, what IS that thing over there?! And what's with all these trees? There are so many!"

Even more violently I began to shake Link once again, demanding "Just give it to me straight! I can take it. Where are we? Is Zelda here? What's the deal with this place?! If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, then what's all this?"

I ranted for a while, but didn't get the answer I expected. Well, I didn't know what I was expecting. Was it for Zelda to come running out of the trees with glee? No, in fact, I realized then that I was expecting the worst. But instead of bad news, or a joyful reunion, the kid simply smiled as though he knew and understood all of my troubles, and patted me on the arm.

The gesture confused me, but told me that things were currently alright. Then he began to explain.

"This," he said, gesturing with his arms all around him, "is the surface. Zelda is down here... I think. I need to find her with some... trials."

He continued explaining that this land is huge and full of different things, including unknown dangers. Most importantly, though, he mentioned that Zelda is lost or something, and he's using all those weird gadgets that he's carrying around, and some old lady down the road that's guiding him, to find her. All of the information was... well... a bit overwhelming.

After his explanation, it finally clicked. _Zelda is fine. Everything's alright._

I hadn't noticed quite how plagued, how _exhausted _I was until this news hit and, without will or hesitation, I fell to my knees, my head hanging.

Ignoring the mutant Loftwings that seem to love to find a home on my face, I noted slowly, "Uhhhh... Whoa... You're kind of imploding my mind right now. But I think I get what you're saying. If I've got this right, Zelda is down here somewhere and she's... OK?" The kid nodded confidently and I smiled for the first time in a while. "She's... she's OK. Oh, wow! That's so great!" I laughed with relief, and my eyes began to water without my permission. Wiping my face, I continued. "Hearing that is such a... huge weight off my mind."

I breathed in the fresh air, and the chirping of the freaky birds lightened my spirits with the news. "You know, Link... It's sort of all right down here."

It's certainly better than the sky. That place is so tedious and boring... screw it. I like it down here. This place is mine.

"This place needs a name. Yeah, a name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness. Form now on, we'll call it...Grooseland!"

Link was oddly shocked, probably by my genius naming ability.

With another carefree and delightful laugh, I stood, assessing the way forward. "So lemme see if I've got this right. The old lady living in the temple down the road form here knows where Zelda is?" He made a face that said, "It's more complicated than that", and probably was going to explain, but I ignored him. "I see... Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a good job. You can head home. Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here. Yup, I'll track her down, save her, and then give her a lift back to Skyloft... Then when we get back, I'll ask her is she wants to make our whole going-out thing official, and then the two of us will get some quality time together." I was simply jovial imagining it.

"Anyway, the point is your work here is done. I got it covered from here!" Instead of seeming grateful for my appreciation and giving him the rest of the day off, he seemed confused. "Now, it's off to find that old lady you were talking about." And with that, I ran off to save the day. "Catch you later, Link!"

As I tried to figure out how to scale the vines on a wall leading to the old lady, I noticed that Link was having a conversation with the monster. Freak.

When I finally reached the top of the wall, I dusted off my clothes and smiled. It only took a few minutes or so. Probably a record. I jogged down the path, quite distracted by my surroundings; old, crumbling walls and trees as far as the eye can see. I mean... who would ever need that much wood?

In any case, after examining and taking in the surroundings of something actually _new_ for the first time in far too long, I pulled open a large stone door and walked into a dimly lit room with little hesitation.

The room had a weird feel to it, like time itself had stopped as I entered. There was an empty room of light just across from me, and between us, some stairs and a platform and other pointless things. A strange creature sat at the top of the steps to my right, in front of a door that looked like it couldn't be opened.

"Hey! You must be the grannie that I've heard so much about," I yelled as I jogged up the steps and in front of her. "Well, fear no more. I'm here to save the day. You see, you will no longer live with worry that your mission of finding dear Zelda will not be completed; I am of the most reliable to get the job done!" If that doesn't get her to trust me, I don't know what will.

There was a strange silence as Grannie slowly looked up at me, her long braid swaying to a beat that I could hear, despite the aforementioned silence. After long seconds and possibly even a minute of her scrutinizing me with her eyes, she spoke. "You will not save her."

"Exactly! I mean, loo... Wait, what? Trust me, I can do it! She'll be fine. Just tell me what I have to do. I could-"

"You are not the one who will save her. It has not been foretold-"

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me, Grannie! You're messing with me. Say it again, I dare you!"

"I only speak the truth. You are not the one who will save her," she repeated with a calm weariness. "The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world.

"Shut it, Grannie!" I yelled back. Nothing she just said made sense. 'Spirit maiden'? 'Fate'? The only thing she said right was 'your Zelda'. "You obviously don't know me well, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone's gonna save Zelda, it's Groose! How could it not be me? Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even be here? Pffft. If I'm not up to the job of being the hero, just who is?"

She couldn't have an answer. No one else was there. A noise far behind me suddenly caught my attention. "Huh?" I turned as Link walked up beside Grannie, facing me.

"...Oh, now I getcha. Link, Grannie here has been trying to tell me that you're gonna be the big hero who rescues Zelda. What a joke! Look, all I've heard so far is a bunch of babbling about destiny, but that's a load of garbage. I know you, and you're no hero, shrimp!"

Neither of them said a word, but it was theirs against mine. In anger, I ran out of the old building into unknown territory, yelling as I did.

Despite everything that's going on, what with the "you can't save Zelda" thing and the possibility of being lost and things of that nature, all of that was wiped from my mind when I walked outside. This was because of nothing other than the overwhelming environment of this area.

It's astonishing- simply beautiful. In the distance, there's nothing but trees, which actually look cool in large numbers with the misty air. That's not even the coolest thing though; the giant spiraling crater not mere meters from my feet would beg to differ. It's filled with wind and, at the bottom, a weird rock that doesn't fit right. Admittedly, the area feels familiarly eerie, kind of like the statue way up who knows where.

How odd.

My fascinated thoughts were suddenly cut short and scattered by an immense shaking of the whole area. Because I almost fell into the crater, I stepped far back, almost to the wall of the temple structure. It was terrifying. Not a moment passed before link and Grannie came flying out the door as if they could do something about this hideous moving of something that was certainly supposed to be still.

"Whoa! Wh-what's with all the shaking?" I yelled to Grannie in fear, wondering had my life on this surface ended just as it had begun. "The whole ground is heaving... I thought it was supposed to be solid down here!"

Grannie apparently had more 'prophetic' things to attend to, yelling "Go quickly, Link! Check on the sealing spike at the center of the pit. There is nothing natural about these tremors! That monster could free itself at any moment! Approach the pit with caution!"

That statement baffled me; is she trying to get him _murdered? _There's a monster down there, and they're sending that shrimp? Though my bafflement then was nothing compared to what followed as Link complied, diving carelessly into the crater.

"What the _hell, _Grannie? You're just gonna kill him off like that? You wouldn't believe how sad Zelda would be if she got back and that kid wasn't around."

"Calm down, child. Link knows what he's doing." She looked at me, only now seeming to see the fear. "Everything's alright, boy."

The way she spoke reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had no time to think, though, as Grannie ran to the edge of the pit to survey the action, and I followed with intrigue, and more fear than one could quite comprehend.

And that fear came _before _a black substance began to consume the ground where link stood, and I knew he was doomed. Hell... _I _couldn't even beat this. It's over.

A scaly monster that looked as though it had surfaced from the darkest corners of everyone's nightmares grew from ground. It had a large mouth filled with teeth bigger than me. It was terrifying, but basic, without arms nor eyes, though giant legs that could reach me eventually.

So... what now?

And suddenly, something gave me hope. I didn't know what it was about what happened that made my fear subside a bit, but it was greatly effective;... Link didn't run. He unsheathed his sword and ran at the beast. "He must not reach the temple!" yelled Grannie.

...they have hope?

Link immediately began by slashing at his hellish foe's toes, which took a beating before disintegrating. I wondered what that would help, but didn't criticize for several reasons. Link was careful as he rid the monster of all of it's white, bulbous toes, which proved helpful. The monster fell. It was almost mindless.

Link quickly, avoiding the blast from the giant's fall, moved to its head, where he used his glowing sword to drive it back in. The monster shuddered in probable pain and I stood bewildered. He's actually doing damage?

What's going on?

Before hope could come to the surface, though, the beast turned red and wiggled at a quick pace up the chasm's spiral edge. This didn't stop Link, though, and he found a quick passage up one of the wind tunnels and was in front of the monster as it got up, slashing at its toes before it could even gather its bearings, and he was soon down again.

Link continued battling, despite the monster having kicked him aside quite a few times. He continued getting back up and shaking it off before taking down the beast again. Link was down to a last toe on his third try to knock the guy down when the scaly foot stepped with extra force, knocking Link off of the edge. in a panic, I began to run down and help him, but Grannie held me back with an unusual strength. Link got up feebly, stabbing the last toe with care and limping to the monster's head.

It takes quite a force to get the spike into the guy's head. Despite his obvious wracking pain, Link used every nerve in his body to send that spike through the monster's head, and I could see immeasurable pain in the both of them.

It suddenly hit me that I wasn't watching some wimpy kid fight.

I was watching a hero.

Link hunched over as the monster stood again, convulsing with a light radiating through it. He shook everything with a monstrous roar before freezing up. I was about to speak when the beast exploded into a billion scales that floated before tearing though the air to quickly return to the ground in the center of the pit.

"Now, Link!" Grannie yelled. "Strike the sealing spike with a skyward strike, and restore the seal! Quickly!"

Link used his cloth to float with obvious pain down the pit, and as Grannie and I took the long way down, he swung his sword in a fancy manner that sent the spike into the earth.

When we made it down, Link was staring at the ground, holding his sword up defensively, as if he expected the beast to return. "Nice going, Link," I said wearily.

Link snapped out of his stupor, looking at Grannie as she began to speak. "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive."

I could tell that was a lie; she wasn't even phased when the monster was destroyed. She knows more than she's letting on.

"Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act. The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way again soon. So you are left with precious little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted. Return to the Sealed Temple, Link. There is much to discuss."

As I watched the two walk away, I could only reflect on how little I actually knew about everything. This includes the plot involving Zelda, just what that Imprisoned thing actually was, and about the boy hero who just did the impossible; he earned my respect.


	11. The Unknown

**(A/N): Oops five months. I swear, I'm still here. And trying. Summer will be more eventful as far as this story goes. I apologize for the short chapter, but it came to my attention that I should give you _something_. Here's that.**

* * *

When Link and Grannie began their quiet ascent back up the large chasm's spiral edge, I didn't move. I was stunned, immobile and speechless as the battle with that beast was concluded and I could soak in what had happened. The small, wimpy, loser kid I grew up with wasn't as minor as I had thought.

My head began to pound at the thought of everything that I would now have to do; sit around, maybe learn a thing or two from Link, and then find my way back home.

The two that were in my company were out of sight by the time I finally began to make a slow climb to even ground.

_Back home, _I thought glumly, notably focusing on a smaller one of my numerous problems. I didn't want to return to the sky, where nothing ever happened. Heck, I've only been here for an hour and I've already seen more action than in every other hour of my life combined. No, to avoid my return, I should certainly aide Link in his quest. No, not aide. Grannie has already made it perfectly clear that my help is not needed. But no one will force my return.

Two of the small, strange birds from before began to flit around my figure as I walked, and their colors of blue and yellow reminded me of Cawlin and Stritch, respectively. I wondered if they began to miss my companionship; wonder where I've gone. Perhaps Stritch's anger has lifted. After all, you never know what you have until it's gone.

Arriving at the top of the structure, I stomped around at all of the birds that wouldn't leave me alone. They buzzed off before I could cause any real harm, and I entered the old stone temple. I came in to a silence in which Link seemed to be in some stupor, and Grannie simply sat, awaiting his next move. My entrance seemed to rouse Link from his thoughts, and he turned to face me.

After giving an impressed smile, I turned to show that I understood I was no longer needed around here. That I was useless.

"I hate even sayin' this, but I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie. Me, well, there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless."

As I began to leave, Grannie spoke. "Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this."

I didn't stop, or even slow, though, as I was somewhat angered by her words. That old woman needs to make up her mind. Can I help or not? No need to spare my feelings now. I can see I have nothing to add to this endeavor. I walked outside to get some fresh, unknown-world air.

The anger from her words and shame from my good-for-nothing state caused me to be a bit lost. I simply stood, hunched and grumpy, wondering how the birds could chirp so lightly in these conditions. Not long passed before I heard the creaking of the old stone temple door, and I didn't have to look back to know it was the boy. My anger built up again, and I yelled "Aww, come on! I couldn't do a thing! I'm totally useless!"

I felt pathetic, yelling and whining in front of the one person who made me realize that my efforts are so futile. So I ran away from the kid. I didn't know this area, though, and I naturally feared the unknown. So I sharply turned a corner and pounded my fist against the wall until I could no longer feel the pain, or anything, in my hand.

_Zelda... I'm sorry..._

For a while, there was only the painful sound of my fist repeatedly breaking through the silence, until I heard a voice.

"Link has left. He will be sharpening his blade for further use to the cause to save your dear Zelda. It will be alright."

Once again, the old, gravelly voice cut through me, reminding me of something I couldn't quite place. I stopped pounding, but did not turn.

"I understand the confusion of a mere sky child. You've seen hardly anything of this world. So how could you comprehend all of the things you can do now?"

"What?" I asked, confused at her words. "What I can do now? ...What can I do now?"

Grannie merely smiled. "Follow me. We can talk in my temple."

I didn't move, but she turned and started slowly walking back to the great doors to that structure that I felt would crumble at any moment. A few seconds passed, and I sighed, following the old woman. Once inside, she took her place at the top of the steps and I sat a bit far away, leaning against an odd purple slab in the center of the room.

"So...? First you tell me that I'm useless, and now the possibilities are endless? Who bopped you on the head, Grannie?"

"I never said you were useless. I had only told you that the job of finding Zelda had already been entrusted to somebody else. Certainly, you can do something. We need to rid ourselves of the pest down in that hole. Can you think of a way to buy some time? To fend off our competition?"

My mind drifted back to the race. How any attempt I tried, beforehand or after, couldn't even earn me a win.

"I'm no good at that, Grannie. I'd probably just end up helping it eat this temple."

"What a shame. It appears I pulled in a different boy than the one who, mere moments ago, stomped into this building ready to take on his entire unknown world for his Zelda. Could you at least go out and look for him? Perhaps he can be of some use."

The old woman's condescending tone burnt up my short temper and I stood up straight, fuming. "If you think you're talking to someone who wouldn't give his entire world for Zelda, you're wrong! I'd do anything to help her!"

"Prove it. Confine that beast."

"I will! Just you watch, I'll blow the roof off this place!"

And with that, I ran out the side door to the forest. I didn't have a plan, but I had determination. You'd be surprised how far that could get me.


End file.
